Soneach: Amnesia
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: Peach yells at Sonic that she doesn't love him. He runs away and gets hit by a truck. He now suffers an amnesia and doesn't remember anything, or Peach.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Hit by a Truck**

Sonic the blue hedgehog was running from Princess Peach the cherry princess. Peach was getting annoyed at this, she suddenly stops, panting. Sonic looks back and noticed that she stopped.

"Sonic, would you please stop making me chase you? It's so annoying!" Peach shouted in anger during her Rage Vibe. Sonic was speechless, he was now getting scared at her anger.

"P-Peach…." Sonic stammers.

"I don't love you! I love Mario, and only Mario! Why don't you just stay OUT OF MY LIFE?!" Peach realized that she has yelled at Sonic and made him cry. Peach turns back to normal as Sonic was in tears.

"H-h-how c-c-could y-y-you s-say t-t-that?!" Sonic wailed in sadness. He dashed past by Peach, not paying attention to where he's going. A truck honking; it was heading straight to Sonic.

"SONIC! LOOK OUT!" Peach tries to reach him, but too late. He was hit by the truck, but he's not dead.

Moments later, Peach was sat down on one of the chairs at the waiting room in the hospital. Sonic's cousins also heard this too; Peach has explained the whole incident, and they were very mad at what she did to Sonic was very hurtful. Mario didn't care; he wanted Sonic dead. But Sonic is not dead; he only got hit in the head. Just then, the female doctor came into the waiting room for the news about Sonic.

"We have some good news and some bad news." The doctor said.

"What's the good news?" Peach asked.

"The good news is that he survived the accident. Lucky boy." The doctor said. Peach was speechless. She soon sighs in relief, but was worried about the bad news.

"The bad news?" Peach asked.

"The bad news is….."

* * *

 **Uh oh! What are the bad news about Sonic?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sonic's Amnesia**

"The bad news is that he….has amnesia." The doctor said sadly. Peach and Sonic's cousins, except Mario; were completely shocked. Sonic's got amnesia. Peach is very worried, what if he doesn't remember his cousins, or Peach? Peach's tears slid down her cheeks, it was her entire fault for yelling at Sonic. She felt so ashamed of herself for what she did.

"Only one person can go see him, he's a little nervous." The doctor said.

"I'll go in." Peach said, but Mario grabbed her arm.

"Forget-a 'bout him, he might not-a remember you anymore." Mario said with a flirty tone. Sonic's cousins gasped at what he just said. Gospel and Aline stands up and walks to Mario.

"You are so cruel. How could you say that to Peach?" Gospel hissed angrily.

"Sonic is our cousin, and you don't care about him? You are so selfish, Mario. I don't know why Peach hangs out with you." Aline gritted her teeth as she yanked Mario to let go of Peach. Peach was speechless for what her selfish boyfriend just said.

"Gospel and Aline are right. How could you be so careless to my friend Sonic? He hasn't done anything to you." Peach glared at him.

"Oh, puh-lease, you told me that you hate-a him, he always tries to become popular only because Sega's-a dead. You said you love me, not that filthy rat." Mario said rudely.

Peach was completely shocked; she thought of Mario as a great hero. But now she realized that he was careless, selfish, and rude. Peach doesn't want a boy who is mean to her friends; she wants a nice boy that cares about everything, like Sonic.

"I was wrong. I don't love you anymore." Peach said angrily.

"W-what-a?" Mario shocked.

"We're through, Mario. I have never seen you so heartless, selfish, careless, and rude to my friends, especially Sonic. I'm breaking up with you, it's over." Peach said as she walked in the hallway to the room where Sonic is at.

Peach sees Sonic in bed, with his eyes half open. He has a wrapped bandage on his head. Peach closed the door behind her and walks up to Sonic. Sonic noticed a human princess walking up to him; he thinks that she's a stranger. Sonic was whimpering in fear.

"Wh-who a-a-are y-y-you?" Sonic was stammering, scared.

"Sonic, it's me, Princess Peach. Don't you remember me?" Peach was very worried and scared; she does not know if he can't remember her. Sonic shook his head 'no'.

"Oh no, this is my entire fault." Peach was in tears. Sonic was confused.

"What's your fault, um…..Peach, is it?" Sonic asked nervously.

"Sonic, do you remember the accident?" Peach asked. Sonic shook his head again 'no'.

"Sonikku, please, remember me." Peach said sadly.

* * *

 **Something odd will happen to Sonic. But what? Find out in the next chapter! ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Flashback**

Suddenly, Sonic was having a memory flashback about the cherry princess.

 _ **(Memory Flashback)**_

" _Sonic! Help me!" Peach was in a cage, captured by Bowser._

" _Peach!" Sonic spin dashed the cage bars and breaks them. He carries Peach out of the brick fortress._

" _GRRRR! I will get you next time, you pesky rat!" Bowser roared._

" _Peachy, you alright?" Sonic asked._

" _Oh, Sonikku! You saved me!" Peach squeals in joy. She hugs him tightly._

" _P-P-Peach, I-I-I can't b-breathe!" Sonic was out of breath. Peach then releases him._

" _Oh, sorry." Peach apologized._

" _That's okay." Sonic smiles, but then gasps for air._

 _ **(End of Memory Flashback)**_

"Sonic? You there? Hello?" Peach waves her hand in front of Sonic. Sonic snaps out of his reality.

"Huh?"

"Sonic, you okay?"

"I felt like I had a memory flashback, but I can't describe it." Sonic said.

"Really? Was I in there?" Peach asked.

"Uh, I think so. I don't know." Sonic shrugs. Peach sighs in defeat.

"It's all right. Your memory will come back sooner or later." Peach said. Just then, the same female doctor came into the room.

"Miss Peach, since that Sonic has amnesia, he's going to need someone to take care of him." The doctor said. Peach felt like that she should do it.

"I'll do it." Peach said.

"Very well then, Sonic is free to leave the hospital."The doctor said.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to take good care of him." Peach said, hopping that she'll get Sonic's memory back.

Sonic walks out of the hospital, with Peach by his side. Sonic's cousins were outside too, including Mario; he was becoming jealous. He sees his girlfriend holding hands with Sonic.

"PEACH!" Mario screams angrily. Sonic was a little jumpy when he heard someone shouting her name. He sees a human red plumber wearing a red cap, red shirt, white gloves, brown shoes, and blue overalls. He was walking up to them.

"What are you doing with that filthy rat?!" Mario yelled rudely. Sonic was trembling, scared. Peach pulls Sonic close to her.

"P-P-Peach…." Sonic stutters in fear. He buries his face in her chest. Peach strokes his quills to calm him down.

"Mario, don't scare him like that. He can't remember anything." Peach said angrily at Mario.

"I don't-a care! Dump him back into the hospital!" Mario screamed angrily.

"GRRRR! MARIO!" Peach growls in anger, trying to not activate her Rage Vibe or that will make Sonic even scared.

"You are leaving this dead rat! You're taking me on a date right-a now!" Mario said rudely. Peach shook her head 'no'. She then walks by him with Sonic close to her. Sonic's cousins go up to Mario, in case he goes after Peach.

"P-P-Peach? W-w-who was t-t-that g-g-guy?" Sonic was very scared; what he noticed about that plumber did not look very friendly.

"That was Mario, my boyfriend, now my ex-boyfriend." Peach said.

"You broke up with him?"

"I broke up with him about 2 hours ago. I don't love him anymore; he was rude, selfish, and careless."

"But why was he calling me a filthy rat?"

"He really hates you, because he knows that you have a crush on me. But I'll keep you away from him; he was very rude to you, he shouldn't have done that to you."

"I…I have a crush on you?"

"We'll talk about this later. Right now, we're going to my castle."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Sonic gets his memory back**

Sonic and Peach arrived at Peach's Castle; as they went in, Sonic was looking around. He then sees a picture frame of him and Peach. Peach noticed that Sonic is looking at her picture frame.

"Is that me and you?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Peach said.

"It's nice." Sonic smiles as he puts the picture frame back down. Just then, he sees something sparkling on Peach's left middle finger; it was a sapphire ring.

Sonic then had another memory flashback.

 _ **(Memory Flashback)**_

 _It was almost the time for the Super Smash Bros Brawl Tournament, and Sonic made a visit to Princess Peach with something in his hands._

" _Peach, this is a ring I made so that you always remember me. I used a sapphire so that it matches my fur color." Sonic said sweetly as he shows her the ring._

" _Oh, it's so pretty! Thank you, Sonic!" Peach squeals in joy when she looks at it. It was indeed pretty and shiny._

" _Also, if you wear it, it will bring you good luck!" Sonic said._

" _Really?"_

" _Mmhmm." Sonic nods._

 _ **(End of Memory Flashback)**_

"Sonic? You there?" Peach asked.

"Huh? Oh, I was having another memory flashback again." Sonic explained.

"What did you see?"

"Um…..that ring that you're wearing on your finger." Sonic points at her left middle finger. Peach noticed that she's wearing the sapphire ring that Sonic gave to her a long time ago during the Smash Bros Brawl Tournament.

"This?" Peach shows him the ring.

"Was I the one who gave it to you?" Sonic asked.

"Yup, it's pretty. And you made it for me." Peach said softly.

"I did?"

"Mmhmm. I couldn't help but notice how much you care about me. No one's ever gave me something so special."

"Really? I cared so much about you, Peach? But I can't remember; ohhh, I wish I can remember." Sonic's ears droop down in sadness. Peach noticed this and hugs him to comfort him.

"Shh…it's okay, Sonikku. You'll get your memory back. Don't feel so down." Peach said as she activates her Calm Vibe to calm herself, and Sonic.

"Princess! Someone's at the gates!" Toadsworth shouted from outside.

"Excuse me, Sonic. I'll go see who it is." Peach said. Sonic nods. Peach walks up to the Castle gates and tells the guards to open them. It was Mario. Peach was not in the mood to see him.

"What are you doing here?" Peach asked coldly, not wanting to see him again.

"Please Princess, I need you back." Mario begs in a fake way. Peach shook her head 'no'.

"No, I'm not going back to you. You were a jerk to my friends and to Sonic. You were never nice to them. Guards, close the gates." Peach ordered the gate guards, and they were about to close the gates, but Mario quickly pushed through.

"Mario, get out of the Castle!" Peach glared.

"NO! I'm-a taking you away from that-a dead character!" Mario screamed in anger.

Sonic was suddenly speechless; he couldn't describe himself being a dead character to Peach. He snapped out of his daydream and comes back to reality.

"Don't ever call him a 'dead character'!" Peach growls.

"I don't-a care! You're coming with me! I don't ever want to see you with that filthy rat!" Mario drags Peach; he was about to walk out the castle, but something hit him on his back.

"OW-A! What the?" Mario turns around and noticed that it was Sonic who hit him. He hit Mario with his spin dash. Sonic was confused at how he did that, but he didn't care. He wanted Mario to leave Peach alone.

"Leave her alone!" Sonic snarled in anger.

"Or what-a?" Mario chuckles evilly.

"What's so funny?" Sonic hissed.

"You don't-a get it, do you?" Mario said.

"What?" Sonic confused.

"Peach told-a me that she loves me, not-a you." Mario smirks.

"Wh-what?" Sonic stammers.

"You make-a her chase you for fun-a, and she gets-a sick of it-a. Besides-a, she and I are from Nintendo, you are from-a Sega. And Sega's already dead-a. And you know what else-a?" Mario smirks.

"N-no…."

"She broke-a you heart-a." Mario answered.

Sonic gasps in shock. He then had one last memory flashback.

 _ **(Final Memory Flashback)**_

 _Sonic the blue hedgehog was running from Princess Peach the cherry princess. Peach was getting annoyed at this, she suddenly stops, panting. Sonic looks back and noticed that she stopped._

" _Sonic, would you please stop making me chase you? It's so annoying!" Peach shouted in anger during her Rage Vibe. Sonic was speechless, he was now getting scared at her anger._

" _P-Peach…." Sonic stammers._

" _I don't love you! I love Mario, and only Mario! Why don't you just stay OUT OF MY LIFE?!" Peach realized that she has yelled at Sonic and made him cry. Peach turns back to normal as Sonic was in tears._

" _H-h-how c-c-could y-y-you s-say t-t-that?!" Sonic wailed in sadness. He dashed past by Peach, not paying attention to where he's going. A truck honking; it was heading straight to Sonic._

" _SONIC! LOOK OUT!" Peach tries to reach him, but too late. He was hit by the truck. He blacks out._

 _ **(End of Final Memory Flashback)**_

Sonic finally remembers now; he got his memory back. He falls down to his knees, with his eyes closed tightly; he had tears in his eyes. Peach noticed this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Argument**

Peach pushed Mario aside and goes to Sonic and kneels down; she wipes his tears off.

"Sonic…."

"Y-y-you l-l-lied to me!" Sonic shouted. Peach backs away.

"Wh-what?" Peach speechless.

"I remember now: the other day that you were chasing me; you shouted at me and said that you love MARIO!" Sonic screamed in anger.

"No….I….."

"And you broke my heart! And I was hit by the truck! YOU LIED TO ME!" Sonic yelled angrily. He was crying even more. He dashes out the Castle, leaving her there.

Mario gets back up; he heard everything. He smiles evilly that Sonic was gone. He goes up to Peach and kisses her really hard. Peach did not like the kiss; she pushed him away roughly.

"GET OFF!" Peach shouted in anger, activating her Rage Vibe. But Mario wasn't even scared.

"But Princess, I'm your boyfriend!"

"I told you, we broke up!" Peach hissed.

"Why do you care about that-a blue rat? You don't-a like him!" Mario screamed.

"SHUT UP!" Peach shouted loudly; her flames erupted violently. Mario was speechless; scared at the way her flames just erupted.

"I care about Sonic! He cares about me, and loves me very much! You Mario! You are a jerk, selfish, bossy, and cruel! You never care about me, Sonic, or my friends!" Peach glared at him.

"I care about you!" Mario said.

"No, you don't! You only care about yourself! You gave up rescuing me, you steal me in front of Sonic, and you never let me have my free time alone! You never do something nice to me! You were never my boyfriend!" Peach snarled angrily.

"But-but…..I didn't-"Mario stammers in fear.

"No! I don't want to hear it! Right now, I'm going to find Sonic. And I never want to see you again, Mario Mario!" Peach went out of the Castle and hopped on her bike to go find Sonic.

* * *

 **The last chapter will be out soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: My True Love**

Sonic was running far away from Peach. He stops at the shoreline of Peach Beach. He sobs sadly to himself.

"That bubbly dumb jerk! She lied to me! LIED!" Sonic screamed in anger. Just then, he heard someone calling out his name.

"SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU?" a voice shouting out his name. It was Peach. She was driving her motorbike when she saw a blue figure standing near the shoreline of her own beach. She parks her bike and runs up to him.

"Sonic! There you are!" Peach hugs him. Sonic didn't care, and he didn't hug her back. He stayed quiet with his eyes closed.

"Sonic, please, I didn't mean to do that to you. It was my fault. I just never realized that Mario was such a selfish, rude plumber. I don't love him anymore. Please don't be mad at me." Peach begged for forgiveness.

"Why? You said you don't like me, I'm just a dead company character." Sonic mutters.

"No, Sonic. Sega is not dead yet. And it doesn't matter if you are from Sega and I'm from Nintendo, you're the sweetest, caring, and kindest boy that I ever met. I need you." Peach said as she buried her head into his. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Why? So that I can run away from you every single time? I thought you don't like chasing me." Sonic said angrily.

"I lied. I like chasing you, Sonic. It's like a game of tag between you and me. Sonic, I like how you run really fast. I always do that to you so that I can run just like you." Peach said. Sonic turns around to see her eyes.

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I always wanted to be like you Sonic since we first met each other in Beijing. You were so good at the Running Events that I wanted to run just like you, so I tried copying you. As for Mario, he never wants me to be like him. He always tells me that he should have his owns and I have my owns. I didn't want that. And it was you who lets me run just like you. It makes me happy when you're by my side." Peach said as she cupped Sonic's face.

"Oh Peach, that's the nicest thing you ever said to me. It also makes me happy seeing you trying to run just like me. And you're getting even better every day! Peach, you just made my day. I forgive you." Sonic said with a smile.

"You forgive me?"

"Of course!"

"Oh, Sonikku!" Peach leans in and kissed him passionately. Sonic was surprised at this. He kisses back. Just then, they heard someone shouting out for Peach's name.

"PPEEEAAACHHHH!" a red Italian plumber standing there just a few feet away, with his arms crossed.

"What do you think you're doing?! You're kissing that-a FILTHY RAT!" Mario screams in anger. Peach was about to go to him, but Sonic stopped her.

"Let me handle this!" Sonic said.

Sonic walks up to Mario and glares right at him.

"You are so gonna get it, fat ass!" Sonic hissed angrily.

"Stay away from-a me, you rat!" Mario backs away nervously.

"Hnnrrgg!" Sonic ignores him and continues to get closer to Mario, growling. Sonic knocks out Mario with his Spin Dash.

"OW-A! I'm-a getting outta here!" Mario screams and runs away. He was out of sight.

"Wow, Sonic! You did great! You really showed that fat idiot who is boss!" Peach said as she winks at him. Sonic chuckles and blushed.

"I love you Sonic. My Sonikku." Peach said as she gave him a hug and nuzzled on his forehead.

"I love you too Peach. My blossom." Sonic said sweetly as he nuzzled on her chest.

Sonic was just so happy to have his memory back, and also happy that Peach said she loves him.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I apologize about how I made Mario's personality. The truth is I'm not a fan of Mario as a character or a MarioXPeach fan. But that doesn't mean I hate Mario completely: I just only think that Sonic is better than Mario, but I do like Mario in his game series. So that means I like Mario only in his games, not in Fan Fiction stories. I also only like him when he's with Pauline, not Peach.  
**


End file.
